


Sweet Dango

by Time71091



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time71091/pseuds/Time71091
Summary: Tập hợp những đoản văn ngắn về KisaIta <3
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Dango

**1\. Bắt Đầu Quan Tâm**

Trở thành đồng đội trong nhiều tháng, Kisame nhận ra rằng Itachi là một người tử tế nên anh muốn biết về cậu nhiều hơn. Thế nhưng Itachi không phải là người có sở thích giao tiếp, thường thì họ không nói chuyện nhiều với nhau trong khi di chuyển hay nghỉ ngơi, nguyên tắc của họ là chuyện ai người nấy làm không can dự vào việc của nhau. Tuy không giao tiếp nhiều nhưng Itachi thi thoảng vẫn hỏi thăm thương tích của anh hay cố gắng nhắc nhở anh đừng phí sức trong chiến đấu, Itachi là nhà vạch định chiến lược tuyệt vời, thật tử tế khi cậu ta làm như vậy. Kisame luôn muốn đáp lại điều đó, nhưng Itachi luôn ở trong thế giới của cậu ta khiến anh không có nhiều cơ hội gần gũi. Kisame cũng chẳng để tâm mấy, anh đáp lại cậu ta theo đúng cách cậu ta đối xử với anh, dần dà nó cũng thành một thói quen quan tâm lẫn nhau rất tốt khiến họ càng lúc càng ăn ý.

Trong một lần đi săn tiền thưởng, một nhiệm vụ nhàm chán san sẻ từ đội của lão Kakuzu, cả hai đã phải chiến đấu một trận vất vả với một nhóm tội phạm toàn những tên shinobi khá mạnh. Cuối cùng họ cũng thành công, sau khi giao xác lĩnh thưởng, Kisame chỉ nghĩ đến việc kiếm một cái giường để ngủ ngay tức khắc nên họ không thể di chuyển xa. Itachi cũng rất mệt mỏi với việc sử dụng genjutsu bằng sharingan, cậu ta ho sù sụ phía bên kia ngọn lửa đốt bằng củi khô khi họ dừng chân ở một quả đồi.

“Cậu bị bệnh rồi Itachi, lẽ ra chúng ta không phải dầm mưa lâu như vậy nếu không đụng những thằng chết tiệt đó.”

Kisame tìm cách bắt chuyện trong lúc chăm sóc thanh Samehada. Itachi khẽ liếc nhìn anh nhưng không trả lời rồi tựa vào gốc cây sau lưng nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi. Kisame không làm phiền Itachi thêm, anh biết nhãn thuật của cậu ta bào mòn sức khỏe như thế nào nhưng vẫn cảm thấy có chút hụt hẫng khi cậu ta không đáp lại. Bầu không khí trở nên im lặng, chỉ có tiếng sột xoạt nhỏ phát ra từ Samehada khi Kisame tháo lớp băng thanh cự đao để nó hiện nguyên hình là một con cá lớn. Kisame dần bỏ cuộc, anh thôi không hi vọng về việc Itachi sẽ trò chuyện với mình, bất ngờ Itachi lại lên tiếng, cậu ta mở mắt nhìn thẳng về phía anh.

“Kisame, tại sao lúc chiều anh lại cứu tôi ?”

Khi Itachi đang xử lý một lúc hai tên thì có tên thứ ba tấn công cậu. Kisame đã bỏ con mồi của mình đến sát sau lưng tên đâm lén và cho hắn một đao để rồi cuối cùng cả hai bị vây. Mặc dù Itachi đã phàn nàn về việc Kisame làm mọi chuyện rối tinh lên nhưng cậu vẫn muốn biết lý do vì sao tên vĩ thú không đuôi làng Sương Mù lại làm thế.

“Hửm ? Hỗ trợ đồng đội là chuyện khó hiểu hả Itachi ?”

Kisame cười đáp lại, anh quấn băng quanh Samehada rồi để nó tựa vào gốc cây cạnh mình.

“Hiếm khi thấy cậu tỏ ra không thông suốt một chuyện gì đó, nhất là khi chuyện cậu đang thắc mắc lại dễ giải đáp như vậy.”

Kisame thêm vào, anh nhún vai khi thấy Itachi ngồi thẳng lên nhìn anh với đôi mắt màu đen tuyền lạnh lùng như thường lệ nhưng phản phất chút ý tò mò.

“Hoshigaki Kisame của làng Sương Mù, kẻ đã xuống tay với đồng đội của mình lại đi hỗ trợ đồng đội ?”

Itachi tỏ vẻ châm biếm khi thấy tên cá mập có hàm ý chọc ghẹo mình. Kisame trông có vẻ tên shinobi chỉ biết dùng cơ bắp thay cái đầu nhưng qua nhiều trận cùng chiến đấu, cậu nhận ra hắn thông minh hơn thế nên cũng chẳng lấy làm lạ nữa.

“Cũng phải có ngoại lệ chứ, đâu phải đồng đội nào cũng đáng chết.”

Kisame cười mỉm, anh bình tĩnh trả lời khi nhìn thẳng vào mắt Itachi. Nhìn thẳng vào mắt đối phương khi nói, đó là cách khiến họ tin tưởng mình. Dù cả hai thường xuyên lừa dối người chung quanh, lừa dối cả bản thân nhưng có vài trường hợp, dùng cách thông thường này cũng có thể lấy được lòng tin của nhau.

“Thế ai là người đã kể cho tôi nghe về cá mập ?”

Itachi trả lời, cậu đáp lại anh bằng cách nhìn chăm chú vào cặp mắt bé tí của Kisame.

“Bảo vệ những gì mình tin tưởng – đó là nhẫn đạo của tôi.”

“Anh tin tôi ?”

Itachi hồ nghi hỏi.

“Ừm.”

Kisame gật gật đầu, hắn đáp lại nhanh hơn cậu nghĩ. Ngọn lửa cháy bùng lên khi có gió lớn,Itachi nhìn xuống đống lửa ngăn giữa họ lần nữa rồi đứng lên đến bên cạnh Kisame, cậu cảm thấy hơi khó chịu khi áo choàng đã ướt còn phải ngồi trước gió như vậy. Kể ra thì đi chung với một kẻ cao lớn như Kisame cũng có lợi ích chắn gió, Itachi hài hước nghĩ.

“Kisame, đi ăn dango không ?”

“Hửm ? Dango ? Nó là thứ gì vậy ?”

“Ờm…đồ ăn ưa thích…”

“Ồ, đồ ăn ưa thích của Itachi, nó thế nào nhỉ ?”

…  
…  
…

Itachi đã quên không nói với Kisame rằng dango là cái thứ ngọt tận óc, nên bây giờ mới có kẻ vừa ăn vừa để nước mắt chảy ngược vào trong. Kisame thề với mấy con cá mập yêu quí của bản thân rằng : anh ghét dango, anh ghét cả kẻ nào chế ra món đó.

.  
.  
.

**2\. Mưa Không Lạnh**

“Itachi, chúng ta không nên đứng đây lâu.”

Kisame ngửa bàn tay đón những hạt mưa nặng trĩu đập vào da thịt đau rát, anh lớn tiếng gọi người đồng đội đang đứng cách đó không xa. Itachi không trả lời, ngửa mặt nhìn trời, đôi mắt đen trống rỗng, xa xăm, trôi vào vô định.

“Thằng em của cậu, tôi chắc là nó không sao đâu. Đừng như thế, trông cậu như đang khóc vậy.”

Vẫn chỉ có tiếng mưa trả lời anh, người đàn ông màu da xanh nhợt nhạt khẽ thở dài, anh cố định lại Samehada trên lưng rồi chậm chạp bước đến gần Itachi.

“Itachi, nếu có muốn khóc cũng hãy vào trong.”

Itachi lẳng lặng hạ cằm, cậu quay lại nhìn anh, sharingan đỏ rực nổi lên ba phẩy. Kisame chẳng thích việc nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt đỏ máu đó, bởi vì Itachi có sở thích thôi miên, cậu ta thôi miên cả anh khi cảm thấy bị đe dọa. Nhưng giờ phút này, Kisame biết mình nên nhìn vào đó, bởi vì Itachi chỉ đang cố giấu đôi mắt đẫm nước đỏ hoe của mình mà thôi.

“Sasuke, nó chưa chết.”

Cậu đột ngột nói rồi lại quay đi, di chuyển nhanh đến chỗ khác.

“Hửm ?”

“Tôi chắc là nó chưa chết.”

Itachi quả quyết bằng chất giọng trầm trầm, bóng dáng nhỏ bé của cậu chìm sâu vào màn mưa, dù chỉ cách anh vài bước nhưng Kisame cảm thấy thật xa vời.

“Nó là em trai của cậu, nó sẽ không chết đâu, phải không Itachi ?”

Kisame mỉm cười, anh buông lời tán dương thằng nhóc Uchiha. Như thường lệ, anh cũng chẳng thích việc khen ngợi nó, anh chưa đấu với Sasuke lần nào nên không muốn khen. Tuy nhiên, nếu việc khen ngợi đó là cần thiết, anh sẵn sàng nói bao nhiêu cũng được để động viên Itachi. Thật tồi tệ khi thấy cậu ta như vậy.

Itachi không trả lời, cậu đi thẳng về phía trước mà không biểu lộ chút cảm xúc nào dù anh biết cậu vẫn còn chưa nguôi nỗi đau trong lòng khi nghe tin dữ của em trai. Kisame thở hắt ra, anh trải rộng sải chân, bước một bước dài đến sát phía sau Itachi rồi bất ngờ choàng cánh tay lớn lên vai cậu.

“Kisame, tôi không có tâm trạng thi đấu với anh.”

Itachi thì thầm, bình thường Kisame vẫn thích gác Samehada lên vai cậu.

“Mưa lớn sẽ làm em cảm lạnh, Itachi.”

Kisame đáp lại, hạ thấp giọng xuống. Anh cởi chiếc áo choàng Akatsuki to lớn của mình chùm lên người Itachi, vây lấy cậu trong vòng tay lớn của mình. Itachi bất ngờ ngước nhìn người đàn ông mang vây cá mập, cậu sững sờ rồi hạ sharingan xuống, khẽ nhích sát vào làn hơi ấm, nép vào ngực anh.

.  
.  
.

_“Itachi, em phải luôn chú ý sức khỏe của mình, vì em là ánh lửa của cuộc đời anh.”_

.  
.  
.

**3\. Phượng Hoàng Lửa**

“Lão Kakuzu có đồng đội mới, tên mang nhẫn chữ Tam.”

Kisame nói với Itachi khi cả hai vừa rời khỏi nơi triệu tập của tổ chứcAkatsuki.

“Ừm.”

Itachi lơ đễnh trả lời, không giống Kisame thích quan sát mọi thứ rồi ghi nhớ chúng, Itachi chỉ nhớ những gì mình cần nhớ – cậu không giỏi nhớ tiểu tiết đến mức nhớ được rằng đồng đội mới của Kakuzu mang nhẫn chữ Tam. Tuy nhiên Itachi không dập tắt câu chuyện giữa hai người khi nó vừa mới bắt đầu, nói chuyện với Kisame cũng có cái vui của nó dù Itachi không cảm thấy nhiệt tình mấy trong việc tán gẫu.

“Sau một thời gian ngày lắm mối tối nằm không, có vẻ như cấp trên cũng đã quyếtđịnh kiếm cho lão một đồng sự mới.”

“Sao lại “ngày lắm mối tối nằm không” ? Tôi không nghĩ cách ví von đó hợp với Kakuzu.”

Itachi đáp lại khi nghe thấy Kisame nói cái gì đó thú vị.

“Hê hê, cậu không biết sao Itachi ? Kakuzu lắm mối với mấy cái xác chết, tối về nằm không vì không có ai ở bên cạnh. Akatsuki chúng ta chia tổ hai người, cậu nghĩ nó có ý nghĩa gì ?”

Kisame bật cười, anh dùng bàn tay to lớn của mình vuốt má Itachi đi bên cạnh khiến cậu giật mình.

“Nè…”

Itachi dừng lại, liếc nhìn sang gã đàn ông da xanh rồi cảnh cáo.

“…đừng có tổ lái sang chuyện khác.”

Kisame hạ bàn tay đeo nhẫn xuống theo lệnh Itachi nhưng lại bất ngờ choàng qua eo cậu nhằm lúc cậu không để ý. Itachi dùng dằng phản ứng, cậu muốn tránh xa Kisame mỗi lúc anh bắt đầu hành xử thân mật nhưng chẳng bao giờ thoát khi anh cố gắng siết chặt cậu còn Itachi thì lại chẳng muốn đánh nhau với Kisame vô ích, chỉ càng làm anh ta hứng chí thêm.

“Nghiêm trọng quá Itachi, không phải đó là cách chúng ta vui vẻ với nhau bấy lâu nay sao ?”

“Đừng nghĩ rằng ai cũng như anh, Kisame.”

Itachi hằn học đáp, trời đang nóng mà phải kè kè sát một gã đàn ông to lớn chẳng dễ chịu gì.

“Thực tế chứng minh thôi Itachi, bởi vì Hidan bất tử nên hai tên đó đã trở thành một đội zombie combo. Kakuzu sẽ không bao giờ thoát khỏi tên lắm mồm đó,phiền phức sẽ đeo đẳng bám lấy hắn – với tính cách của Kakuzu thì hắn sẽ không bỏ qua, blah blah, thiên tình sử nào chẳng bắt đầu bằng một mớ bòng bong rối tinh rối mù.”

Kisame vẫn tiếp tục ôm cứng Itachi, đẩy sát cậu vào thành cây cầu lớn mà họ đang băng qua.

“Trí tưởng tượng của anh đưa anh đi quá xa rồi đấy, Kisame.”

Thiên tài Uchiha ngước mắt nhìn người đàn ông trước mặt, cậu lạnh lùng trả lời nhưng trong mắt cậu đã xuất hiện nhưng dao động nhỏ về tư thế của hai người. Quá sát. Itachi cựa quậy, những lúc như thế này cậu phải thừa nhận rằng gien di truyền thể chất của họ Uchiha không hề giúp gì được cho mình. Ở đời thấp bé cũng là cái tội, tuy Itachi chẳng thấp bé gì mấy nhưng xui xẻo thay cậu lại phải ở chung với một gã gần gấp đôi mình. Kisame thích thú quan sát sự bất lực của Itachi, anh tránh nhìn vào mắt cậu mà chỉ nhìn vào đỉnh đầu cậu con trai trẻ tuổi nhà Uchiha rồi cúi xuống ôm choàng qua vai Itachi, miệng kề sát vành tai cậu.

“Tôi cũng chưa bao giờ tưởng tượng ra việc bản thân sẽ nghe lệnh một thằng nhóc kém mình 11 tuổi, mà nhất là thằng nhóc ấy lại hay chườn ra cái vẻ gợi đòn đến nỗi khiến người khác chỉ muốn xông vào đánh một trận ra trò.”

Kisame thì thầm, lướt lưỡi nhè nhẹ lên vành tai Itachi khiến cậu phải run lên giữa cái nóng bức của mùa hè trong vòng bàn tay hừng hực hơi ấm của người đàn ông cao to trước mặt.

“Trí tưởng tượng giúp nhiều cho sự tiến bộ của con người, nhất là đối với một shinobi.”

Kisame kết lại, anh giật mạnh nút bấm trên cái áo choàng Akatsuki của người yêu và để lại trên cổ cậu một dấu hôn nho nhỏ. Itachi hoàn toàn đầu hàng trước những đụng chạm thể xác ở cự li áp sát thế này, cậu nhắm mắt tựa vào thành cầu rồi gửi một tín hiệu đồng tình thầm kín đến Kisame bằng cách vòng tay ôm lại anh. Kisame hoàn toàn hài lòng với tín hiệu này, anh nới lỏng vòng tay để cơn gió mạnh vừa thổi đến luồn giữa hai người mang lại chút mát mẻ ngày hè trước khi Itachi tự mở nốt mấy cái nút trên áo choàng của cậu đủ để luồn cánh tay ra ngoài như thường lệ.

“Vậy ra anh từng tưởng tượng đến chuyện này sao ?”

Itachi tỏ ra bất ngờ, cậu xoa nhẹ dấu hôn trên cổ với hi vọng nó tan thật nhanh.

“Cũng có thể.”

Kisame đáp kèm theo một nụ cười thỏa mãn có chút đểu cáng.

“Thế tức là có hay không ?”

Itachi ngượng ngùng nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh, là một con người lạnh lùng, điềm tĩnh và kiểm soát cảm xúc tốt không có nghĩa là Uchiha Itachi không biết ngượng trước vẻ trêu chọc của bạn trai. Tuy nhiên cậu không đánh mất mình trong mớ tình cảm hỗn loạn này, cậu vẫn cố nhìn thẳng vào mặt Kisame để nói chuyện,không lộ chút e dè.

“Có chứ. Gà con.”

Người đàn ông da xanh cũng giỏi nói dối như cậu, anh lập tức nhận thấy ngay biểu cảm khác lạ của Itachi nên vịn theo đó chọc ghẹo cậu. Itachi bặm môi hậm hực như lúc cậu bị Kakashi bóc mẽ Tsukuyomi, cậu giấu mặt mình vào vai Kisame để anh không thể thấy mặt cậu rồi thì thầm hỏi nhỏ trong lúc Kisame đang hưởng thụ việc ôm và tạo tiếp các dấu hôn trên cổ cậu.

“Tại sao anh cứ gọi em là gà ?”

“Hờ…hở…hở…?”

Kisame đẩy Itachi ra ngay lập tức khi cảm thấy có gì đó bất thường ở cậu. Itachi là một người yêu dễ thương và ngọt ngào, nhưng ngọt ngào như thế không phải phong cách quen thuộc của Itachi, Kisame nghi ngờ cậu lại có âm mưu gì đó trước những màn trêu ghẹo của anh.

“Gà. Gà con. Gà lôi phun lửa. Tại sao anh gọi em là gà ?”

Uchiha Itachi tiếp tục bằng chất giọng nhẹ nhàng, cậu không dừng lại trước vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên tột độ của anh. Quả nhiên, Kisame chẳng đoán sai về trò đùa của người yêu.

“Vì…em gọi anh là cá.”

“Đó không phải đó là cái mà anh tự nhận sao Kisame ? Ai là người tự nhận mình là cá mập?”

“Em đâu có gọi anh là cá mập”.

Kisame nhăn nhó.

“Cá mập hay cá heo bơi ngửa gì chẳng là cá ?”

Vì Kisame gọi Itachi bằng cái biệt danh thân mật dễ-thương là “gà lôi phun lửa”nên cậu đã đáp lại bằng cách gọi anh là “cá heo bơi ngửa”. Cũng giống như cậu, Kisame cực kì không thích cái biệt danh ba trợn này 

“Cá heo bơi ngửa. Con cá mà bơi ngửa thì nó tử ẹo rồi Itachi.”

“Cá mập mà thành cá heo thì cũng đâu có nghĩa lý gì, bơi ngửa là đúng rồi.”

Itachi khoanh tay cười mỉm trước vẻ bối rối của Kisame.

“Trước giờ em đâu có vấn đề với chữ ‘gà’ đó đâu nhỉ ?”

“Trước không có thì bây giờ có, so sánh một người với con vật là xúc phạm, em có quyền nghĩ anh đang xúc phạm em không ?”

“Ohhhhh…anh không nghĩ đó là xúc phạm, vì nó xuất phát từ cái nhẫn mà Akatsuki trao cho em.”

“Cái nhẫn thì có vấn đề gì ?”

Itachi tò mò, cậu đưa tay về phía Kisame, bàn tay đeo chiếc nhẫn màu đỏ máu cóchữ “Hồng” phía trên.

“Chữ trên nhẫn là chữ GA (nghĩa là “SU”) tượng trưng cho Chu tước và là thần thú cai quản phía Nam. Chu tước thì là phượng hoàng lửa, phượng hoàng lửa là giống lông vũ, có họ với gà lôi. Không phải sao ?”

Kisame nhún vai giải thích về việc anh đã đặt biệt danh cho Itachi bằng trítưởng tượng phong phú của mình.

“Gà. Sao không phải là con gì khác hay hơn !?”

Itachi nhíu mày, cậu thực sự không lấy làm vui vì sự liên tưởng này, mỗi lần Kisame gọi cậu là “gà” thì y như rằng bọn kia đều bưng miệng nén cười. Itachi không tiện phản ứng nên cậu đã để yên đó rồi quên khuấy đi mất, cũng may là Kisame không thường xuyên gọi cậu như thế khi đang đánh nhau nên phải đợi lúcthân mật mới phản pháo được.

“Thế quạ đen thì hay hơn chắc ? Akatsuki trao nhẫn dựa trên đặc điểm của mỗi người,mắt em màu đỏ và em có thể dùng Hỏa Độn, và…cái gì ấy nhỉ ?”

Kisame vuốt má Itachi, không quên khuyến mãi cho cậu một nụ hôn chớp nhoáng trên bờ môi.

“Housenka no jutsu. Phượng liên vũ.”

Itachi bổ sung, cậu né tránh nụ hôn tiếp theo của anh nhưng đồng tình với bầu không khí tiếp xúc thân mật đang được Kisame kéo đến. Itachi vòng một tay qua cổ Kisame ôm lấy anh như thường lệ, tay còn lại tháo bật những cái nút bấm phía trên trên áo choàng lớn của Kisame trước khi cậu đặt môi lên cái cổ da xanh của anh tạo vài dấu hôn.

“Itachi, em biết thừa nếu em làm thế thì trông nó như tụ máu bầm mà.”

Kisame cười nhẹ, ôm chặt eo Itachi để mặc cậu đùa nghịch với cái cổ mình. Vì da Kisame sẫm màu nên nhìn những cái dấu ấy không đẹp như trên làn da trắng của Itachi. Tuy nhiên Kisame vẫn để yên cho Itachi làm điều cậu muốn vì không mấy khi Itachi hưng phấn chủ động như vậy cả, kể cả trong những lần gần gũi trên giường thì người chủ động tuyệt đối vẫn luôn là anh. Kisame liếc nhìn sợi dây chuyền mỏng nhỏ xinh trên cần cổ trắng ngần của Itachi, anh rời tay vuốt ve nó trước khi luồn tay vào sâu trong áo Itachi sờ soạng vùng ngực cậu trước sự đồng tình tuyệt đối của người kia.

Chà…xem ra lại phải nhanh nhanh tìm một chỗ nào đó khuất để “hàn huyên tâm sự” rồi.

Kisame cười mỉm, anh hài hước nghĩ trước khi bắt lấy môi Itachi, đẩy cậu vào một nụ hôn thật sâu và mãnh liệt.

.  
.  
.

_Mỗi khi nhìn thấy đôi mắt đỏ sharingan của em, anh như thấy cả bầu trời đêm rực rỡ ánh sáng, thấy không gian chói lòa vì em, vì sharigan, vì nét thanh xuân vĩnh cửu trên gương mặt mười bẩy tuổi vào ngày đầu tiên anh nói với em rằng anh yêu em. Anh không muốn gọi em là “phượng hoàng lửa”, khi một điều gì đó thường xuyên xảy ra nó sẽ không còn giá trị nữa, anh ích kỉ và muốn giữ kín điều đó cho riêng anh. Cho mỗi giấc mơ hoang lại thấy em hóa thân thành phượng hoàng,tung đôi cánh lửa, đốt cháy không gian âm u trong lòng anh._

—

 *** Housenka no jutsu** : có chỗ dịch là “hỏa điểu”, có chỗ dịch mĩ miều là “phượng liên vũ”. Ở đây tôi chọn cách gọi “phượng liên vũ” để diễn tả đặc điểm của Itachi.

**[The End]**


End file.
